


Castle on the Hill

by lirin



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Childhood, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: The princess was ten years old, just like Luke.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Castle on the Hill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolf_of_Lilacs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Lilacs/gifts).



The princess lived in a castle high up on the hill. She was ten years old, just like Luke, but their lives couldn't be more different. Every day, as he walked to the fields that his uncle and great-uncle had farmed before him, Luke would look up at the castle and wish he could be somewhere grand and important, like that.

Then one day, he thought: Why not? The castle had walls, but it also had doors. Leaving his chores behind, Luke climbed the hill to the castle and when nobody was looking, he slipped inside.

The princess was in a garden, playing with a kitten. She looked bored and all alone.

Luke stepped forward. "I'm Luke Skywalker," he said. "Do you want to be friends?"

"I've never had any friends," said the princess. "Only Artoo." She waved one of the kitten's paws at Luke. "Yes, let's be friends."

The princess owned many more toys and games than Luke did. They played nine men's morris and draughts until Artoo knocked half the pieces off of the board and the princess said Luke ought to go before her father found him there.

And so he did, but only after she made him promise to come back. "This castle is like a prison to me," she said. "Everybody's old and there's nothing for me to do. Having you here for a friend, it's like you're my knight in shining armor, coming here just to rescue me."

"I've always wanted to rescue a princess," Luke said.

She led him to a small postern door where his coming and going wouldn't be noticed, and whispered "Goodbye." She waved one of Artoo's paws at him.

Luke waved back. If he hurried, he would be home by supper, and no one would realize he'd been gone.


End file.
